Everybody loves Blossom
by Ruby Romance
Summary: Let's see what's up in such a beautiful day. The sky, the clouds, trees, the guys fawning over Blossom. Everything is perfectly natural. Wait - what? Blossom! A regular afternoon for six super-powered teenagers turned out to be a crazy day filled with exceeding amount of mayhem. Who knew a day of lazing around could turn out to be a day filled with misunderstandings...and love?


**Everybody Loves Blossom**

_Author's Note: _

_Hi, Ruby Romance here. I just noticed that my story was pretty crappy before in the way it was written. I have published this story 2 years ago and now, I think my writing has improved a lot since then. I decided to rewrite this story and therefore, I am proud to present to you my edited story once again! Curtains please! :)_

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon. Six teenagers were lounging around in the Utonium household, the home of the three well-known super powered teenagers, the Powerpuff Girls.

The girls have grown up now as they were in the age of sixteen. They were all having a break from fighting crime. Monsters were rarely seen in the City of Townsville. The reason being, Mojo Jojo, the girls' main enemy, was defeated once and for all and finally fled away from the said town making it more peaceful than it was before.

However, Mojo Jojo's three sons, the Rowdyruff Boys were left behind. Without a home and a father, the Powerpuff Girls soon befriended them, although it was a task easier said than done.

Through the years, the boys soon warmed up to them and started to help them in their duty to fight crime. Former villains like Fuzzy Lumpkins, the Gang Green Gang, and the Ameoba Boys were left to hide behind bars because of this new revelation.

Today, the stunning girls were hanging out with the Rowdyruffs in their backyard. Everything was normal in this fine day, although this was soon disrupted when a fiery red-headed teenager started to argue with the Ruff leader.

Blossom stood up straight, her arms crossed to her chest whilst giving a glare to her smirking counterpart.

"This isn't funny Brick!"

"What's not funny? Your face? Pssh..." Said a laughing Brick.

"Haha, very mature. Now, where is it?" Blossom said in a sarcastic manner.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Brick said, coolly raising one of his eyebrows and mimicking Blossom's pose.

Suddenly the door of their backyard opened and in came Bubbles with a tray full of sandwiches.

"Hello!" She greeted everyone with a smile.

"What took you so long, slow poke?" Boomer said, looking at Bubbles with a teasing smile.

"Why? Can't you have fun without me around, Boomer?" Bubbles said with a giggle and winked at the blue-clad teen.

She started to place the tray in the table then made her way towards Boomer, who scooted in his seat to make some room for her to sit next to him.

"Hi Blossom. Did you do something to your hair?" Bubbles said when she noticed her older sister standing with Brick.

"Hi Bubbles." She said with a quick glance at her sister's way, then looked back at Brick.

"Well?!" Blossom said loosing patience.

"Like I said, I don't know!"

"But I _know_ that you're the one who did it!"

"Did what Pinky?"

"You took my bow!" she said exasperated.

"No I didn't." He said.

"Well who else would have done it? You're the only one who has shown interest in stealing it through the years. You always take it from me!"

"Well, I don't have anything to do with it." Brick said.

Blossom's face grew red from anger. She was so pissed at Brick. Whether or not what he said was true, that smirk of his was irritating her along with his stupid nicknames for her. How can Brick have the power to annoy her even with the little things he does? Oh how she wanted to wipe that smirk of his handsome face. That irritatingly good-looking face was now beginning to grin at her with a look that she know all too well that meant Brick was enjoying this.

"Your face looks funny." Brick muttered lowly so only she can hear it.

"I have had it with you mister! Don't you dare go showing your face to me!" The red-faced girl in pink said.

"Well then, how about you don't show your ugly face to me either, Red." Brick said.

"Fine!" Blossom said and stormed off inside the house.

"It's just a bow. Get over it." Butercup said shouting the words over at her red-faced sister.

"Don't but in on their conversation Butterbutt." Butch said with a smirk on his face.

"Don't call me that!" Buttercup said and smacked Butch behind the head. "And besides, they're done conversing. Didn't you see her walking out on him?"

"Ow! You know, just because you're a girl and I'm a guy doesn't mean that I won't pick a fight with you." Butch said, glaring at the green eyes of the girl.

"Oh please. As if you can beat me! I can take you down anytime." Buttercup said proudly.

"Oh yeah?!"

And that started another set of bickering between two counterparts.

"What is with her today? She doesn't usually get mad like this." Bubbles said to Boomer, pertaining to Blossom.

"Maybe she's on her period." Boomer said.

"Boomer!" She said as her eyes widened at his statement. She then proceeded to playfully slap his right arm.

"Just kidding." He said and inched away from Bubbles to avoid being hit, but he got hit by Bubbles anyways.

Suddenly, they heard a beeping sound.

"What was that?" Butch said, stopping his quarrel with Buttercup, with the said girl gripping his hair in her hands.

"It was probably just a cellphone ringing." Buttercup said and let go of Butch's hair, making him fall in the ground. Their little fight over.

Brick was surprising quiet after Blossom left. He heard the beeping sound of course. He noticed that it was a different kind of sound from a phone ringing. He was suspicious of it, but didn't mind it as much since his mind kept drifting back to a certain red-headed leader we all know.

Blossom. He always thought she was pretty, even when they were enemies back then. He liked to get on her nerves since she always looked so gorgeous when she gets mad. Her face turns redder and redder every time he pushes her buttons and he enjoyed it, after all..._red_ is his favorite color.

His thoughts were still about his counterpart that he didn't notice his brother, Boomer, stand up and go inside the house.

"Boomer, where are you going?" Bubbles asked him, but he didn't reply and continued to walk.

* * *

Blossom was in the kitchen.

"Stupid Brick. He's so irritating. I can't believe I lost my bow." Blossom muttered to herself as she was stalking around the kitchen looking for something to eat.

She turned around when she found an apple on the fridge but suddenly knocked the living lights out of the person who stood behind her.

"Ow!"

Blossom turned around to see Boomer clutching his head in his hand, his whole body lying on the floor after the sudden impact of Blossom's fist on his face.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?!" Blossom said and reached out her hand to him.

"Don't worry about me, I'm okay." Boomer said awkwardly.

"Sorry Boomer!...Are you sure you're fine?" Blossom said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said and gave her a small smile.

"Are you okay, Blossom?" He suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Blossom said, confused at his sudden question.

"Of course I'm okay, I wasn't actually the one who got hit by a fist." Blossom said and looked at Boomer weirdly.

"No, I mean with what happened back there. The argument with Brick about losing your bow."

"Oh, that? Hmm...yeah. Maybe he didn't really do anything to my bow. Maybe I just lost it or something because of my clumsiness." She said and while looking down.

"Hey! Don't be sad! Umm..I'll go and make a banana split for you. Just wait."

And with that being said, Boomer made his way to the cupboard where they stored the chocolates and sprinkles, and snatched a banana from the fruit basket.

Blossom decided to walk back to her room upstairs while Boomer was busy making the banana split, but before she could do so, Butch suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Bloss!" Butch said.

Blossom looked at him weirdly, not knowing how to react to his greeting. Bloss was her nickname, but only Brick calls her that. _Brick._

Her mind went back to her ridiculously annoying counterpart. She shook her head and looked back at Butch.

"Um, hi?" Blossom said not sure of what to say.

"Look, you got it all wrong. Brick didn't actually do anything to your bow...I was the one who did something to it." Butch told her, looking ashamed.

Blossom's eyes widened for a second until Butch talked to her again.

"It wasn't on purpose though! I actually went into your room while I was drinking hot chocolate since I was hiding from Buttercup, but then I accidentally spilled the drink on your bow. I took it away and hid it so you won't find out. Sorry." He explained to her and showed Blossom the messed up bow.

"It's okay." Blossom said, looking at him in the eye.

"Huh? You're not mad?" Butch said puzzled.

"No. You actually said the truth." She said, shocked.

"And you didn't do it on purpose anyways...there was a reason to why it happened." She continued with a smile.

"Thanks for understanding, Bloss. I'll go and wash this for you!" Butch said, kissed her left cheek and went out of sight.

Blossom suddenly blushed. This isn't right. Butch kissed her. On the cheek. Her cheeks were turning red every second that passed as she thought about what happened.

Butch was the reason to why her bow was gone yet she blamed it all on Brick. She had to make it up to him somehow...

Her thoughts were interrupted when Boomer called out to her.

"Here you go Princess, a banana split!" Boomer announced and gave the tray to Blossom.

"Come on let's eat it together." He said while holding a spoonful of ice cream.

"Say ahh!" He said while trying to get the dessert inside Blossom's mouth.

Blossom blushed madly. "_What's going on? Why are Boomer and Butch being so nice to me? First Butch kissed me and now Boomer is trying to feed me!"_

"Boomer? What are you doing?" Blossom said, inching away from the blonde boy.

"Feeding you of course!" He said grinning at her like it was the most normal thing for him to do.

"But why?!" Blossom asked him, surprised by the boy's actions.

"Because I love you, silly." Boomer replied smugly.

Blossom swore her eyes must have gone out of their sockets from the sudden confession.

* * *

The sound of the doorbell ringing numerous times broke the household's silence. The teenagers who are lying around in the backyard were suddenly aware of their surroundings as the doorbell continuously rung.

Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! Ding Dong! DingDongDingDongDingDong! DING DONG!

"Aren't you gonna get that?" said Brick lazily, gazing at the two Powerpuffs.

"Why don't you get the door yourself!" Buttercup said menacingly to him.

He shrugged his shoulders in response at her.

"I'll do it." Bubbles volunteered.

"No, wait a minute Bubbles. Let him do it, after all he is too lazy to move his bum around!" Buttercup said, her eyes glaring at Brick.

"Well, it's not my house." Brick simply stated.

"I said I'll do it!" Bubbles suddenly said, making both Brick and Buttercup to stop talking and shut up.

Bubbles skipped towards the front door, glancing at herself in the mirror in the house. Her blue eyes sparkled with mischief as she thought of what she and Boomer could do when she finds him somewhere around the house.

She finally made it to the front door and opened it, only to be caught by surprise. Bubbles almost fell back from the shock of seeing a bunch of her guy classmates in front of her, each and every one of them looking like they got struck by Cupid from the looks on their eyes.

Bubbles sighed. This always happens to her at school. Almost all the boys fawn over her because of her sunny smile and sweet attitude. Unfortunately for them, she had no time to be fooling around with boys since she had Boomer to think of. She was about to close the door on them but abruptly stopped when they called out Blossom's name.

"BLOSSOM! BLOSSOM! BLOSSOM!" the guys kept on shouting.

"Blossom?" Bubbles said.

"Yes, we are looking for Blossom!" one guy said.

"Is she here?" another guy said.

"Um...Hold that thought please!" Bubbles said and closed the door, locking it up for when those guys tried to come inside.

"_Why were they looking for Blossom?"_ Bubbles wondered in her head.

After all, it wasn't a secret that Bubbles was the more popular Puff of the group when it came to being popular with guys, and even to girls. Although Blossom's personality was nice, she was so smart that she ended up being labeled as a nerd. People always want to stay away from her, scared that she would intimidate them because of her IQ. Buttercup however, although intimidating, was athletic. People thought of her as a tomboy because she always hung around with the boys from different sports teams so she was surrounded a lot by her guy friends, although usually avoided by girls.

Putting her thoughts aside, Bubbles went around the house to look for Blossom.

"Blossom! Are you there? Where are you? " Bubbles said as she went to look for her in her room.

Bubbles looked in the living room, bathroom, guests room, and dining room as she passed by but she didn't see Blossom anywhere. She was about to go inside the kitchen but stopped when she saw two figures inside.

Boomer and Blossom were in the kitchen. She was confused about why they were so quiet and all alone in the kitchen together. Bubbles knew it wasn't right to eavesdrop on other people's conversations but she didn't mean to hear what she heard.

"Here you go Princess, a banana split!" Bubbles' eyes widened.

"Come on let's eat it together." She heard Boomer say to Blossom.

"Say ahh!" Bubbles saw Boomer trying to get the dessert inside Blossom's mouth. Bubbles' lips began to quiver as she saw her sister blushing madly.

"Boomer? What are you doing?" She heard Blossom say.

"Feeding you of course!" She heard Boomer answer her sister.

"But why?!" Her sister asked.

"_Yes Boomer, why? What are you doing? Why are you doing this?!" _Bubbles thought in her mind. Her gaze not leaving the sight of what is happening right in front of her.

"Because I love you, silly."

_Crack. _The sound of a broken heart.

Bubbles' eyes widened even further. Her mouth agape as she heard what her boyfriend said. She held her hands into a tight fist, her body shaking from hurt, sadness, and anger.

"What!" Blossom shrieked while backing away from Boomer and walking closer to the door leading to the backyard.

"I said I love you!" Boomer said with a wicked smile on his lips.

"No, you do not! Bubbles. She's the one you love. Stop fooling around! " Blossom said furiously. Her face getting red from embarrassment and anger at what Boomer had just said to her.

"Who?" Boomer said, suddenly appearing to have this confused look on his face. His eyes seemed to look cloudy.

Bubbles had slowly walked inside at the moment, her head held downwards.

"B-Bl-Blossom..." Bubbles said, her voice shaking from the different emotions she was feeling,

"The-there were g-guys outside looking for y-you..." Bubbles continued saying, still not looking at either one of them.

"But...I-I guess you can't go out there s-since yo-you're too busy with...BOOMER!" Bubbles said and held her head up, looking at them with teary eyes. Her eyes focused on Boomer for a slight moment, her eyes shimmered signs of hurt and betrayal and then ran away crying.

Blossom didn't know what to make of the situation. She wanted to go after her crying sister but she had to deal with Boomer right now.

* * *

"I wonder what's taking Bubbles so long." Buttercup stated, looking lazily at the only person who was around her at the moment.

"And where is that stupid Butch?! I thought he went to do something!" She said angrily.

Brick smirked at her.

"Why, you miss your boyfriend already?" He teased.

"Butch is not my boyfriend!" She shouted at him. Her face filled with fury.

"He isn't even my friend for Pete's sake! I can't believe you'd even think about him being that. Gross!" Buttercup ranted.

Brick stood up and sighed. He left Buttercup there alone because he doesn't want to see her rant about how angry she is. He knew the Powerpuff was getting angry at him for implying that she and Butch are together, but seeing her angry was different from when Blossom was angry. He didn't feel like sticking with the green sister for longer so he left.

He was making his way into the kitchen when he heard voices and took a peek inside.

"Boomer! Whats wrong with you!" Blossom shouted.

"Nothing is wrong with me, love" Boomer replied as he slowly leaned closer to Blossom, puckering his lips at her.

Brick's eyes widened, his blood boiling in anger at his brother for doing that sort of thing. He didn't know why he got angry, he just felt it. Just like how he felt angry when he hears rumors about boys wanting to court Blossom. He just couldn't control himself, he always felt mad at boys who like Blossom. So mad in fact, that in the end of the day you'll just see those certain boys in a dumpster.

"_I am going to kill him, little brother or not." _He thought.

He was about to go inside when the sound of Blossom's hand making contact with Boomer's cheek echoed in the room. She slapped him.

"Ugh!" Blossom screamed and pushed Boomer off of her.

"What the hell is going on!" She shouted out loud, groaning as she put her hands to her face.

She couldn't believe this was happening. Firstly, her bow was lost and she blamed it all on Brick, resulting on the two of them having a heated argument. Secondly, guilt was eating her on the inside because of her sudden accusations. Her bow was actually ruined by Butch, and not Brick. And the former boy had suddenly kissed her on the cheek! Thirdly, Boomer made her dessert and was trying to spoon-feed her, suddenly saying he loves her, with Bubbles hearing and seeing everything.

"Bloss! I'm back! Here, this is for you! I washed your bow! See? It's so clean that you could put it on your hair again!" Butch said entering the room and winked at her. He then kissed her in the cheek again.

_"What the hell! ____That is it! What is going on!?"_ Brick thought and went inside to push Butch off of _his_ Blossom.

* * *

Bubbles was crying. She felt so stupid. Boomer. He cheated on her with her own sister! She couldn't believe it. She loved him so much. Ever since she was little, she always found Boomer to be so cute. Her eyes always seemed to look at him, and only him. She didn't need to look for other boys, there was only that one boy that she knew she likes.

"_Only he doesn't like me anymore."_

With her broken heart, she ran away in tears and ended up in the park. On the way there, she bumped into someone as she didn't look to where she was going.

"Ah!" Bubbles said, toppling over on the pavement.

"Sorry about that." The person said.

Bubbles looked up, her face strewn with ugly water marks as saw a red-headed teen lying on the ground in front of her.

"Dexter?" Bubbles said, looking over at the boy she had just collided with.

Dexter, the boy genius, was in front of her. He was known for being the biggest nerd at school, having no other friends except for his fellow nerds, along with Blossom. He was also known to have a secret crush on her older sister, though he fervently denies it.

"Huh?" Dexter said and looked up to see Bubbles, the sister of the person he likes.

"Oh, it's you Bubbles. How is Blossom? Did my plan become a success?" Dexter said while standing up.

"Huh? Blossom?" Bubbles' thought of her elder sister again. Tears threatening to spill from her eyes because of the haunted memory that she remembered.

"She's...wa-wait! What plan? What are you talking about Dexter" Bubbles said, her eyes widening as she stood up from the floor.

"Well...you see, I overheard Blossom saying things about how lucky you always were. She always felt insecure about herself, thinking she was never pretty and all that stuff. I for one think she's really gorgeous. I hope she goes out with me when she finds out about what I've done."

Bubbles was suddenly so curious to what this boy was saying to her. She pried on him to tell her what this was all about, glaring at him when he didn't comply.

"Dexter! This has something to do with my sister. Tell. Me. Now!" Bubbles said, suddenly raising her voice at the nerd. The boy was so shocked at Bubbles' sudden actions that he complied to what she was asking of him.

"Okay, I'll tell you. J-just...don't tell it to anybody else." He said quietly and proceeded to have a flashback on his actions to explain things to her.

_Dexter was running in the school campus. He really needed to hide somewhere, in a place well hidden because the school bullies were chasing after him. Why the bullies were chasing after him? He didn't really know, all he knew was that he had to hide...and quick!_

_He then walked inside the girls bathroom._

"Wait! What?! You went inside the girls bathroom?" Bubbles screamed at him.

"Well, yes actually. Since the bullies wouldn't be smart enough to think of looking there for me." He said with a normal expression on his face and then continued on to his story.

_He heard someone in the cubicles. It was Blossom. _

_As far as he could tell, she was ranting to herself about how she was very unwanted. Not a single boy __wanted to be with her, and she has no other friends who could be there for her. Even her friends in the Science Club were busy with their own boyfriends, and feels so down in the dumps for being left out._

"She said that being noticed by the guys wasn't a hard job for you and Buttercup since you guys were popular." He said, looking at the blue sister._  
_

"You see...I have always had a secret admiration towards Blossom, and so I had set off to create an invention the makes the guys of our school love her." He said, finishing his story to Bubbles.

"Well that explains a lot..." Bubbles muttered inaudibly to herself.

Bubbles felt better. She knows what happened now. It was all because of Dexter's doing. She isn't mad at Blossom and Boomer for this whole misunderstanding. She sighed in relief. She understands now, and she knows she has to fix things in order for everything to be back to normal once again.

"You have to change everything back to normal!" Bubbles demanded to Dexter.

"What?" Dexter said.

"No offense Dexter, but for a smart guy like you, this whole idea is stupid." She stated frankly.

"She feels that nobody wants her but that is not true! Brick likes her, I just know it!" Bubbles said to him with her hands on her hips.

"Really?" Dexter said.

"Yes, and you like her too right?" Bubbles told him, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Well..yes." He said shyly to her.

"Then you have to fix things! Make everything back to the way it was! You are making a big mistake by doing this. Now every boy in Townsville wants Blossom." She said to him, ranting about how wrong it was of Dexter to do this.

"I can't believe this." Bubbles continued to say. "She thinks that way?! I know that some of my guy friends in school are actually wanting to ask Blossom out but they just don't want to ask her because they were too scared to do it." Bubbles rambled on.

"Oh. Well, okay then. I'll change everything back to normal...but you have to go out with me." Dexter stated to her.

"What?!" Bubbles shrieked.

"Since you say that Brick and the other guys you are friends with like her, I have no chance against them, so you should be my next choice in a woman." Dexter said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Bubbles' glowered at him, her figure hovering over him as if she wanted to strangle him. Suddenly though, Blossom and Brick were a few feet away from them.

"She will not go out with someone like you, Dexter!" Blossom said to Dexter, glaring daggers at him.

"Blossom, my sweet!" Dexter said and inched himself closer to her, his smiled widening at the sight of the leader of the Powerpuffs. Blossom pushed him away at his closeness and continued to glare at him.

"You were the cause of all this!" Blossom said and pointed to the boys tied up in a rope with Brick holding on to it.

"Your fans?" Bubbles said giggling at her elder sister.

Blossoms face heated up and she screamed at Dexter, telling him that he has no right to meddle into her life's business and that everything he did was wrong in so many ways.

Brick was enjoying this. He found it funny that Blossom was getting mad at someone who isn't him for a change. He saw how her face changed color in an instant. It turned to red. He smirked at her cute face rivaling that of a tomato but then he was reminded of why she was getting angry. He glanced towards Dexter, the guy who was the cause of all of this.

"_I should have turned him into a Popsicle with my ice breath a long time ago."_ Brick thought. He knew that this boy liked Blossom, after all, Brick was no idiot. But he knew Dexter wouldn't dare ask her out, he was too much of a wimp to do that. He was not even worthy of his time to be thrown into a dumpster since he wasn't much of a threat to Brick.

Brick realized his mistake as this boy has made a big mess out of everything. Now every single boy was fawning over Blossom. _His_ Blossom. Even his own brothers! His red eyes suddenly darkened and he looked at Dexter threateningly.

"Turn everything back to normal you twerp!" Brick said glaring at Dexter with the scariest face he has ever done.

"Or else..." Blossom continued on, he hands on her hips and her eyes gleaming with malice.

Dexter gulped and did what he was told. He was never so scared in his entire life. He knew of course that if he didn't obey their orders, there would be very deep consequences that would happen to him. The boy has never seen the two red heads so riled up that he felt his face turn pale from fear.

"O-okay. Yes, Sir!" Dexter said and pulled out a small remote-like-device from his jacket and clicked on a bunch of buttons, a beeping sound was yet again heard and then everything went back to normal. The boys who Brick tied a rope onto were now conscious to what was happening but they hardly remembered anything that happened before.

"Thank goodness." Blossom muttered with a sigh.

She looked over at Brick who has now let go of the formerly deranged boys and then made his way towards Dexter. She saw Dexter hand over the device to Brick, who then crushed it in his hands and threw it all the way into the sky's atmosphere where it forever disappeared with the stars.

Blossom then made her way towards her blonde sister. She had to say sorry for what had happened back there in the kitchen, even though nothing said there was real.

"Bubbles..." She said and put a hand on her shoulder. Her sister looked at her then smiled.

"I'm sorry about what happened. You know none of that was true. Boomer loves you, and only you. You should know that." She said to her.

"I know. I'm sorry about what happened too. I never knew you felt so left out and insecure about yourself. But you know Blossom, we're here for you. Me, and Buttercup. Together we are the Powerpuff Girls, and you are our leader. Without you, we wouldn't know what to do. The town needs you, you're important. I'm sure no one would ever forget the leader of the Powerpuffs, don't you think so?" Bubbles said to her with a grin causing Blossom to smile back.

Her sister was right. She was a Powerpuff Girl. Everybody knows that. She was sure that no one would ever forget about the heroine who saved Townsville. She and her sisters were special. She suddenly felt warm from the realization. She doesn't need to worry about fitting in or the like, she was Blossom Utonium, Powerpuff Girl, heroin, and leader. She knows her place, and everybody in Townsville knows that too, it just took her a long time to figure it out. She doesn't even need a boyfriend to feel happy, what makes her happy is saving her town from the things that endanger it.

Blossom kept smiling to herself, thinking all about the things she never knew she realized when Brick suddenly pulled her close to him. She was suddenly carried bridal style while they were flying in the sky.

"Brick!" Blossom said, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as they went zooming off into the distance.

"You are so stupid!" Brick suddenly said, making the girl in his arms stare at him. Red eyes clashed with pink ones.

"You rant your thoughts about those things in the girls bathroom." Brick continued to say.

"What kind of idiot would do that?" He whispered huskily into her ear.

"Hey! I-" Blossom said but was then stopped when Brick looked at her face intently, his gaze lingering at one place.

She saw Brick glancing at her lips and his gaze made Blossom unconsciously bite them. Her actions soon triggered something as Brick looked into her eyes once again and shocked her by slowly leaning in and giving her a soft peck on the lips.

"You really thought no one likes you?" Brick said after he kissed her full pink lips, raising one of his eyebrows at her.

Blossom blushed red at him. She wouldn't look at him in the eyes as she was too embarrassed at what happened.

"Well-" Blossom said not looking at him, but her sentence was cut short when Brick interrupted her yet again.

"Well you're right! No one actually does like you! Hahahaha!" Brick said and laughed at her, putting her down once he has made his way onto the highest building in Townsville.

"Why you jerk!" Blossom said to him, looking at his face again for the first time after he kissed her.

"No guy should ever like you. And no one should ever love you too!" Brick said to her, smirking ever so slightly.

Blossom blushed when he smirked at her. He just looked so handsome when he does that, although she would never admit it. But as of right now, she was irritated at him for saying all those things about her. She was about to hit him on the chest, clenching her fist.

"What are you saying you dumbas-!" She said to him but stopped when Brick held her hand to stop her from hitting him.

"Unless it's me.." Brick said with a wink, kissed her hand, and then floated away.

Blossom stood there shocked at what just happened. He had just indirectly admitted to her that he likes her, wait no..loves her. Her eyes widened and her face turned redder.

"Brick, you idiot!" Blossom shouted so suddenly at the streak of red in the sky that almost the whole City Townsville heard her.

"_It was all his fault for not telling me sooner! If he did, none of this would have ever happened." _

Brick just snickered as he floated through the sky. He heard her alright, loud and clear. He soon hastened his pace when he saw a streak of pink appear from where he came from and made his way towards the Utonium house where he knows she will find him.

* * *

"What?! That Dexter dude made me like the bossy Blossom!" Butch said sticking his tongue out when the group had told him, Boomer, and Buttercup what had happened during their absence.

"I can't believe I did that!" Boomer said, close to tears as he apologized to Bubbles over and over again.

"Don't worry Boomie! It wasn't on purpose..." Bubbles said, but then she said looked threateningly at him. "Right?!" with fire burning in her eyes. Boomer pouted and soothed Bubbles by tickling her which ended with Bubbles in the verge of tears for laughing too much.

"That's what you were taking so long for! You were flirting with Blossom?! Butch I'm gonna kill you!" Buttercup said to him angrily.

"For what?! For flirting? So you're jealous?" Butch said with a teasing smirk at her.

"No! Of course I'm not jealous! As if! I'm gonna kill you for being a dumb idiot!" Buttercup said lunged for Butch's neck, the two of them wrestling on the ground again.

"I wonder why Brick didn't get all lovey-dovey." Boomer said to Bubbles when they were done with their tickling session.

"Maybe it was because he was already madly in love with her." Bubbles said and giggled, glancing over at Brick and Blossom quarreling like an old married couple.

"Well, that just means he's whipped." Boomer said and laughed at his brother.

"Boomer!" Brick said and looked murderous at him. It was obvious that he heard what he said.

"Just kidding?" Boomer said innocently.

Brick however wasn't fooled by this and chased Boomer up a tree. However, Brick stopped chasing him since he didn't want to waste his energy to get him down and made his way back to where the group were hanging out.

He couldn't wait to get back to them. In the middle of their argument, Blossom was just about to tell him that she likes him too. He chuckled. One thought stuck on his mind.

"_I guess Boomer was right. He was whipped."_

_Fin_

* * *

_Authors Note:_

_I'm sorry. It's such a lame story, but I edited it now so I think it is better. Please review! Criticism is accepted! :)_


End file.
